Trapped
by SunShineJade38603
Summary: Winter Challange Kagome stuck in a blizzard seeks shelter in a cave and unknowingly traps herself with Sesshoumaru. * Rated M for prfanity and Lemons *


**Trapped**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Any other Characters.

It was Cold in the cave, Kagome sat on the cave floor leaning against the south wall. The best she could do was put up a barrier to keep the snow out, but the winter wind wouldn't stay out. Kagome bundled her self in the only thing she had in her yellow bag, a really thin coat. her legs were numb from the exposure. All she had on was her school uniform which wasn't much.

I' I'd be a lot warmer if other people would cooperate', Kagome thought angrily to herself , as she cut a glance at the only other occupant of the cave. Leaning against the cave wall to the right of her was the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru.

Now your Probably wondering how Kagome got in her current predicament, its actually a really short story. she had just come back form her time to find Inuyasha and the starting of a blizzard. Now Kagome only having on her school uniform wanted to go back to her time to get something warmer but Inuyasha said that the storm would pass soon then it would be hot again and there was no point. About 45 minutes later the storm had not past, it had actually gotten worst now Inuyasha tired of Kagome's bitching decides to let her return to the well and her time to put on better clothes. Inuyasha and the others were setting down cooking a dinner when she left. Kagome soon got lost now being able to see to far in front of her. Seeing a cave and thinking that it would be a better idea to wait out it out, Kagome stepped inside putting up a barrier to keep out the snow that would last a few hours. Kagome had just unknowingly trapped herself with the Western Lord.

When Kagome turned around to find Amber orbs staring at her.

"Miko, explain yourself to this Sesshoumaru. Why have you come here?" Sesshoumaru said taking in the Raven haired girl in front of him.

"I got caught up in the storm and couldn't find my way, when I saw this cave and thought it would be a good idea to wait it out. I'll be out of here as soon as the storm lets up or when my barrier reseeds in a few hours," Kagome sputtered nervously.

"Hn, " was all Sesshoumaru said as he took up his place on the west wall.

Two hours have already passed and Kagome was getting colder by the moment. She was just about to ask Sesshoumaru to have mercy on her and share some of his demon body heat when a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Kagome doubled over in pain, letting out a low moan.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the Miko when she let out the small painful sound. "Girl?"

Kagome heard him but the pain had knocked all the breath from her and was unable to answer back. Sesshoumaru was just about to go to the Miko when something suddenly hit him to. It wasn't painful like the girl's was, it was more like a sharp heat moving down his body starting in his stomach and going down to his growing.

Kagome didn't know what was happening either, her painful moans turned deeper, even lower, and more sensual. She felt things low in her body tightening and getting wetter. She felt so empty, she needed something hot and thick to feel the space. Kagome looked over at the silver haired Lord. Kagome didn't see his breath come out harder, nor did she see his eyes close and face tighten up as thought he was holding himself back. All She saw was someone that could help her ease her pain, fill her emptiness.

Kagome sat up going to her hands and knees, crawling towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt like all the breath had left his body watching the Miko come to him. Her eyes never leaving him, they were the deepest blue he had ever saw, they were filled with heat, and burning him alive. Every step she took was like a pulse moving through his growing erection making him harder and harder.

Once Kagome was in front of him she rose up to her knees then to her feet, slinging the coat from her thin shoulders. She was no longer cold, she was on fire, a fire that only he could put out. Kagome's slender fingers came around to the front of her shirt unbuttoning it all the way down and exposing her white lacy bra. Sesshoumaru watched every movement, her shirt slipping off her shoulders, then her arms, and fluttering to the floor. He moved his eyes back up her body up her long legs, over her green skirt, up her slender waist and toned tummy, to her very generous breasts. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what the contraption around them was but it turned him on like nothing else before. The contraption barely hid them from his eyes, teaseling him.

Kagome turned so that she had her back to him, letting her wavy raven locks cascade down her back. She shot him a heated look over her shoulder as she unzipped the back of her skirt. Bending over to slide the skirt down her legs and over her feet, Sesshoumaru got a great view of her luscious backside in the matching white lacy boy shorts. He was so hard at this point that his dick could break steel. Now being able to with stand anymore torture Sesshoumaru came to his feet behind her, wrapping his arms around her front and filling his hands with mounds of warm while flesh. Kagome moans his names, reaching back with her hands and running her fingers through his hair. Laying his chin on her shoulder Sesshoumaru pulled her back hard against his body grinding this member into her sweet ass.

Kagome turned in his arms sliding her fingers over his cloth covered chest.

"You have on to many clothes," she said in a raspy whisper.

Kagome untied his sash letting it fall to the floor and opened his shirt up so that her greedy eyes could see his well sculpted chest. He was like satin ivory over hard steel. She ran her fingertips over all the ridges and dips that his chest and stomach had. Kagome loved his arms they where so big so powerful. The excitement that he could hurt her was overwhelming, but she knew he wouldn't, at least not in this moment maybe later.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl at her ministrations to his person. Needing in her as soon as possible, Sesshoumaru grabbed her ass cheeks in his hands and picked her up against his front letting her wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru backed her up against the wall for leverage so that he could strip his pants off. As soon as his member was free Kagome wrapped both hands around it, her eyes widening in surprise at his size. She wondered for a spilt second if he was even going to fit but she silenced her thoughts as he claimed her lips in a scorching kiss. Sesshoumaru ripped her panties so that he could get to her heat. Tired of waiting Sesshoumaru took his member in his hand and started pushing into her.

"So hot, so tight," Sesshoumaru ground out. He had to work his way in, forcing her to take all of him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he reached a barrier.

'So she's untouched,' he thought with a smirk.

Kagome was so caught up in the pleasure of Sesshoumaru filling her empty space that she didn't even feel the pain of him breaching her maidenhead. Sesshoumaru started out with slow deep thrusts, enticing moans from the his Miko. Filling his hands with the flesh of her breasts and ass, squeezing and caressing any skin he could.

Kagome's moans soon filled the cave as Sesshoumaru pounded in her with demonic speed. Sesshoumaru pulled out slowly surprising the Miko, laying her on his clothes, on the cave floor, he remounted her returning to his frenzied speed.

Sesshoumaru felt her tightening around his dick and knew she was close. Taking her even harder and faster, Sesshoumaru forced her to come hard, squeezing the release out of him. Sesshoumaru came with a loud roar that echoed off the cave walls. His seed shot out of him in spurts filling her to the brim making her come again. Sesshoumaru collapsed on her out of breath and bonelessly satisfied. When he could breath more regularly he moved over to the side of her wrapping her in his arms as she feel asleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with a small smile spreading over his lips.

"Your mine now Miko," He said running his fingers through her hair and kissing her shoulder. Kagome snuggled into him and the both fell asleep keeping each other warm as winter waged war with Feudal Japan.


End file.
